


only you exist here

by sultrygoblin



Series: i think we've got something here [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Panty Kink, Smut, Snark, Snarky Tony Stark, older sister parker reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - what exactly happened the night you went to yell at tony
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: i think we've got something here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	only you exist here

**Author's Note:**

> this does relate back to ‘you hit me like the sky fell on me’ you don’t have to have read that one for this to make sense. there’s just a mention of it. there will probably be another one or two sometime relating back to the rest of the night and strawberries with chocolate for breakfast. but for now enjoy

“Mr. Stark there is a Ms. Parker here to see you,” Tony raised his brow at the sudden call, the image of May Parker popping to his mind, “She is quite upset and would like to see you immediately,” but the angry tone he heard didn’t sound like the woman he’d met not too long ago.

“Sure, send her up,” making sure all important documents were down before the bell of the elevator dinged.

It was most certainly not Aunt May but there was no mistaking you for a Parker, “You took my brother to Germany! Are you an idiot?” he opened his mouth, and you stormed in, holding up your hand, “No, you had your chance to be a grown-up, you revoked that when you took a _teenager_ to fight _adults_ who have killed things!” biting hard on the knuckle of your curled index finger for a moment, “You get that right? All of you have killed people or things,” an addition that people were still getting used to, “That’s not bodega thieves or stopping cars from hitting old ladies, alright? He could have _died!_ ”

Thirty seconds of silence passed before Tony pointed to himself, “Me? Is it my turn now?” you made a grand sweeping gesture, begging him to argue with you, “I agree with you. He got hurt, and that’s my fault. You have every right to be upset and I beg of you to continue because it’s kinda doing something for me,” you rolled your eyes with a scoff, “Look, I promise, next time I want to bring him along to go through big sister first. I mean, as long as you promise to do this,” gesturing at you flippantly, “Can you call me an idiot again?”

“You’re an idiot and if you do it again I will find some way to destroy you. A rogue tweet, some video on the dark web, I will burn everything you love to the ground,” holding eye contact the whole time you spoke, squaring up with all the seriousness of a bear protecting your cubs. Aunt May was the mom but this one here, you’d punched more than a few faces for that boy in your life and would again in a heartbeat.

“Where were you hiding when I was over there?” smile splitting his face as he crossed his arms, eyes darting back to the kitchen area and then back to you, “Pizza’s still warm.”

Your entire body relaxed, hand rubbing across your stomach, “Yeah. I should’ve carbo-loaded before this,” making your way passed him and towards where his head had been turned, “I’m still angry by the way,” you said when he turned to follow behind your, “I’m just done yelling.”

“But the yelling was my favorite part,” cocking his head to the side to get a slightly better angle on your behind, he was only a man when out of the suit, “Does Peter know you’re here?”

“Peter thinks,” you stopped at the counter to lift the lid, “That I am totally cool with the fact that he was fighting Captain America. Except I can’t yell at him can I? At least if you don’t listen to me it’s willful, he’s a dumb teenager,” marking the end by taking a large bite out of a slice of pepperoni.

“Have you bitten a kid’s ear off? You look like the kinda big sister that would bite a kid’s ear off?” you raised your eyebrows and shrugged while taking another greedy bite after another, “You know, not that I’m saying he should have gone to Germany, he shouldn’t have, _but_ I think he did pretty damn amazing. And I think he managed that because you made him feel invincible. Because you bit that kids ear off.”

“I didn’t bite anyone’s ear off,” you argued, hand over your mouth to block the pizza you were still trying to chew, “And I’m not allowed to hit children anymore,” swallowing quickly, “It’s like a crime or something.”

“See that’s your problem, you’re getting caught,” you nodded in something akin to defeat, sliding the last bit of crust back in the container, “Oh you would.”

“Put it on my tab, it will be long since you-”

“Took Peter to Germany, I imagine I’m going to be hearing that a lot,” he felt proud of himself for seeming to get the upper hand when you forced your eyebrows not to knit in confusion, but he saw it, “Oh, did I get you? I just figured since you’re so on it and snarky, you’d figure it out by now.”

You rolled your eyes, turning to flip the lid, “I’m not engaging in this,” which kind of put a damper on the whole thing, obliterating his ability to poke and prod you. A fact he was just as disappointed about as he looked, “I have a little brother, I could run circles around you in my sleep.”

“Now that I would be interested in seeing,” you shook your head with a smile, heading towards the door, “That’s it?” you stopped, he watched your clench your fist at your side, “Oh it’s not?”

you sighed, biting your lip, and doing everything in your power not to turn around, “Doesn’t matter,” you ignored all the what-ifs rushing through your mind and continued to the door, “Thank you for the pizza.”

“We’re not even going to make out a little?” it wasn’t a complete joke, it really wasn’t a joke at all but he phrased it like one. Either way, you’d stay just a bit longer.

He liked having you around, watching your spin, the look on your face unreadable, “Believe in my brain it’s more than a little making out. I had all of my teenage years to perfect the fantasy,” he would’ve taken the time to relish in pride in narcissism if the next words hadn’t come out of your mouth, “Frankly, I don’t know if you can live up to the dream Tony.”

There wasn’t room for pride when he was being offended, “I used to date models, you think I’m gonna be negged by some goth from Queens?” you shrugged, putting the onus on your, so you wouldn’t be forced to plead guilty if you got caught, “You know it’s weird that you told me that, right?” trying to poke something, he liked you already, which meant if you did-

“Weird is the way I hit on guys,” it wouldn’t be if you got caught, “And I can count on one hand the number of times it hasn’t worked,” it would be when you got caught out.

“It _is_ working. Now. Then?” he hissed, making a sound of contemplation low in his throat, “But to be fair you were 15 so it would have been illegal if it worked. This just gives me so many questions about leaps your teenage mind had to make…” a look of fake contemplation stealing his face.

You giggled, a real one that made your face look _actually_ happy for the first time since you walked in, “That’s really not that part I was thinking about.”

He smiled, finally daring to step towards you, one foot after the other. When the beast seemed to have been truly calmed and not simply momentarily, he slid an arm around your waist, “You realize at this point you’ve issued a challenge?”

“I’m not getting out of here tonight, am I?” you asked, smoothing your hand up his sleeved arm, more than a little surprised at where this had ended up and how quickly, and quite thankful he seemed too distracted to notice it flit across your face.

“Oh, that was decided the second you stepped out of the elevator, whether either of us knew it or not,” tugging you against him, the other pressing between your shoulder blades, “Now, I think we should go upstairs but if the lady disagrees I do have a balcony,” gesturing just to their right with his chin, “I don’t know what freaky deeky stuff you kids are doing today. But you know, I’d be happy to find out.”

Your arms slid around his neck, “Pretty tough talk from a guy who hasn’t kissed me yet.”

“I’m just letting you brace yourself, you and I both know once we start, this thing will not go in reverse,” it has a hushed meaning to it that he realizes now and he’ll make sure you do too before you leave in the morning.

The look on your face is one he knows too well, it’s much too similar to his own, “I’m still waiting, Mr. Stark,” you know you’ve won, there’s something about the way _you_ say it.

Tony happily obliges you, prepared with all his experience to steal your breath, _which he did._ He just hadn’t expected you to return the favor. There’s an eagerness there he’s not used to, you’re not just happy it’s him, _you’re ecstatic_ and you want to make sure he knows. your red lip gloss has a candy taste which just seems like, on unfair advantage, he pulls you closer, but you will not so easily surrender. In a second you’ve pulled entirely from him to take a step back, he pouts. There’s no dignified explanation of what happens, except for jutting out his bottom lip and making an annoying hum low in his throat. It’s amazing how much you are willing to ignore to finish whatever your plan is, a reminder of why you’re here that makes his insides fuzzy. Backward till you can take a tentative step backward and stand on the bottom stair leading up towards the livingish quarters.

“I just wasn’t sure where we landed on the balcony,” clearing his throat, trying to keep it calm as you gripped the bottom of your loose dress, “That is a _much_ better idea,” taking a slow step in your direction.

There’s no sense of worry when you yank it off, leaving you in a bra, panty, knee-high, tennis shoes situation that made him feel like a dirty old man in all the right ways. Dropping the unnecessary fabric to the floor, staring him down. He had the sudden realization of how a gazelle must feel and the oddness of being the one to chase you when he’s almost sure he’s being hunted.

“You are just all confidence, aren’t you?” taking another step, hands grabbing the ends of his undershirt in a poor imitation of you, dropping it on top of your abandoned outfit.

“Life can be very short. I find it’s easier to not worry,” it’s honesty from a half-naked woman, with smeared lip gloss, waiting for him to show you a good time, “I thought that was your thing,” why, oh why had he started talking?

“It is,” your fingers tracing the edge where skin melded into the reactor, “It’s just,” gasping at the new sensation, “Refreshing from a beautiful, young woman like yourself,” you seem so entranced by the combination of flesh, cold metal, and light.

He swallows hard, watching your gaze suddenly shoot up to his. A lot of women have looked at him over the years, in a lot of different ways, for _a lot_ of different reasons. He’d seen every look at least a dozen times. But not this one. The eyes looking back at him are his own. You don’t know what to do with that, you feel- It’s too much, too fast. All you have left is snark. Tony doesn’t have an answer for you, he wishes he did. But the only one he has is the one he keeps telling himself; _you deserve something good_.

“You, Tony Stark, are a wonderful man,” you’ve beaten him to the punch, he senses a lot of that in his future.

“You say that now, but I have been known to be very cruel,” stepping on the bottom step and past you, grabbing your hand as it slid from his chest, “Especially to a beautiful woman like you, Ms. Parker.”

It shifts the tides just enough, just for now. You follow behind him into a room bigger than your apartment with a bed that’s stacked with cushions and pillows you could never hope to afford. That’s as much as you get to take in. Tony’s arms wrap around your waist, tasting you once again as he backed them towards the bed. You toe off your shoes, he pulls at the hooks of your bra, you pull the straps of your bra down. His work out pants come next, kicking them off as he tumbled over you. The fall into a mass that forms almost a cocoon around them. It feels like the way this first time should be. Just them in some perfect bubble universe, no responsibilities, or carefully perfected masks that you often forgot to take off.

“I’m serious, you know?” running his lips across your cheek to give a nip at the curve of your jaw, “Where have you been hiding you?”

your legs curl around him, “You just weren’t looking hard enough,” one hand threading his hair, “Don’t imagine you’ll make that mistake again,” the other tracing the silvered lines of healed scars.

“Try and get rid of me,” holding your face in his hand, making sure you saw how much he meant the next words he was about to say, “I dare you.”

There’s no opportunity for you to shoot back, he’s got his lips on yours again. There’s something to be said for making out like teenagers and Tony seemed to be taking the opportunity happily. He’s already straining in his boxer-briefs but he’s got all the time in the world. you kiss, hands rubbing against flesh, every body part that can partake does. your presses against your, the fabric, his hardness mixed with your juices seeming to switch everything to maximum overdrive. Somehow you manage to get his underwear down, he’s sure off will be an eventuality but as long as you stay out of the way you aren’t exactly a priority. You’re the priority, their verbal foreplay had done the same thing to your it’d done to him. He deepens the kiss, tongue tracing the curve of your lips, melding with your own as he hooked his fingers in the crouch of your panties and pulling them to side. your hormone-addled brain lags, only noticing the tugged fabric by the time he’s sliding into you, by then it’s all sensation.

He hasn’t been with anyone, hasn’t thought of anyone else, since the break up with Pepper. He thought because he was waiting for you. Turns out he hadn’t, he’d been waiting for this. Whatever it was. He wants it to be everything, but he’ll take the next 24 hours if it means tasting you like this, feeling you like this. It almost doesn’t feel real, begrudgingly he pulls his away to look down at you. Eyes closed, lips parted, profanities he hadn’t expected whispered between pants and groans. Tracing down the sweat sheened valleys of your torso, to the place where you met. Something about the way you feel, the soft, wet fabric catching against him with each thrust. He can’t look away. His motions speed up, your chest arching, pressing the plain between your breast against his cheek and filling his head with the sound of your pounding heartbeat.

“My eyes are up here, Mr. Stark,” you pant, jerking his attention.

You’re both glad you did. There’s something that happens when his eyes catch yours, it sends you over an edge you hadn’t known you’d approached. It’s different, tugging at your from somewhere deep inside. It isn’t an explosion, it swirls deep down inside of you like you can drag him into it with you. You don’t know what to do except fall into it, writhing, panting mess that you are.

“That’s what I’m going to see every time I hear Mr. Stark now,” it’s not meant to be pillow talk but it comes out a deep groan in your ear, he tucks it away in his memory for later.

You grin, pushing at his chest just enough that he gets the gist, switching their positions. There’s something about it, no power play, no show. Just a hand digging into the bed beside his head as you managed to undulate your hips while doing something magical with the walls of your pussy. It is a series of movements made with only one purpose in mind; mutual release. He wants to put it off, spend as long as he can in this series of moments, but time and whatever you’re doing has not been kind to him. He can at least promise to himself you’ll make that resplendent face again. You’re chasing something and it’s just out of reach.

Sitting up he pulled you close, thrusting his hip upwards, ripping a series of ragged whimpers from your throat, “Something I can help you with, Ms. Parker?” repeating the motion and feeling your spine go rigid against his hands.

A third time and you make a strangled shriek in the back of your throat, far more alluring than anything you could have said. Hips driving into you as you rolled against him, clinging to him. It starts as a shiver, then a tremble, until it’s a full shake. There are no words for the sound you make before you pants his name over and over, gripping him so tightly it’s a fight not to explode right there in that moment. Just a minute longer. Helping you ride out the sensation before easing himself from you. It’s an easy change of position but it separates them long enough for your the most tantalizing whine to come from you. He tucks that one away as well. Focused on thrusting himself between your lips, still so warm, so soft, it stimulates you in a new way, and you’re keening against him. Then he falls, sharp jets of cum flying between the two of them.

you roll off of him and onto his back as he falls backward, both gasping for breath. It reminds him of those times as a teenager in the back of a limo, just chasing sensation and reeling when it all came to a sudden stop. He turns his head to find you already looking at him with a dopey smile on your face, he’s got one of his own though so he really isn’t in any place to talk.

“You called me, Mr. Stark,” he panted, as if it had suddenly actually occurred to him.

You nodded, “Daddy felt a little too on the nose for the first time.”


End file.
